1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to child restraint systems, and more particularly to an anchor latch assembly or arrangement configured to accommodate forward facing and rear facing seat installation orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
Many known child restraint systems (CRS), i.e., child vehicle safety seats or car seats, for infants and small children are designed to be installed in a vehicle in both a rear facing and a forward facing orientation. Vehicles are also now provided with dedicated or fixed seat anchors associated with the rear seat of the vehicle. In 2002, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) implemented rules regarding anchoring a child car seat in a vehicle. The rules are known as LATCH, which stands for lower anchors and tethers for children. Use of the LATCH system is a common restraint method of connecting a CRS to the vehicle seat. A CRS that can be installed in both a rear facing and a forward facing direction need to be capable of having the ability to use or arrange the LATCH components for both installation directions.
The typical LATCH system employs fixed anchors or anchor points mounted in a vehicle adjacent the vehicle's dedicated rear seat, either at the seat bight, at the top of the seat back, or both. The typical LATCH system also employs a strap or anchor belt connected to the CRS that connects to the anchors or anchor points. On seats that are capable of both forward and rear facing installations, the LATCH system often has two completely separate straps or anchor belts, one for each orientation. This is because the straps or anchor belts are now required by NHTSA rules to remain permanently connected to the CRS and the strap position on the seat required for the rear facing orientation is virtually always different than the strap position on the seat for the forward facing orientation. This solution requires duplicate LATCH assembly parts, which adds cost and complexity to the CRS.
Some manufacturers have attempted to address the issue of providing two different anchor belts or straps. For example, both Dorel and Evenflo use a “leash” type design. A leash strap is attached to the CRS seat. A single LATCH assembly or strap is coupled to the leash and thus to the CRS seat. The user is required to route the strap of the LATCH assembly through and/or along one of at least two optional belt paths designated for either a rear facing or forward facing installation, respectively. The leash only keeps the LATCH strap coupled to the CRS during use and storage. It is completely up to the user to find the proper belt path and to route the LATCH strap properly. Also, the user typically has to remove soft goods on the seat in order to find and utilize the desired belt path.
In another example, a Britax seat is known that uses two LATCH assemblies or straps, one on each side of the seat. The left hand side LATCH strap is slidably looped onto a rigid bar on the left side of the seat or CRS shell. The right hand side LATCH strap is slidably looped onto another rigid bar on the right side of the seat or CRS shell. The left hand and right hand LATCH straps each slide along their respective rigid bar to switch between the rear facing and forward facing belt path positions. This LATCH assembly requires two bars, one on each side of the CRS seat, and two straps, one for left hand side and one for right hand side usage. This solution also requires duplicate parts and adds cost, complexity and weight to the CRS.